Tryptophan (Trp) is an essential amino acid required for the biosynthesis of proteins, niacin and the neurotransmitter 5-hydroxytryptamine (serotonin). The enzyme indoleamine 2,3-dioxygenase (also known as INDO or IDO) catalyzes the first and rate limiting step in the degradation of L-tryptophan to N-formyl-kynurenine. In human cells, a depletion of Trp resulting from IDO activity is a prominent gamma interferon (IFN-γ)-inducible antimicrobial effector mechanism. IFN-γ stimulation induces activation of IDO, which leads to a depletion of Trp, thereby arresting the growth of Tip-dependent intracellular pathogens such as Toxoplasma gondii and Chlamydia trachomatis. IDO activity also has an antiproliferative effect on many tumor cells, and IDO induction has been observed in vivo during rejection of allogeneic tumors, indicating a possible role for this enzyme in the tumor rejection process (Daubener, et al., 1999, Adv. Exp. Med. Biol., 467: 517-24; Taylor, et al., 1991, FASEB J., 5: 2516-22).
It has been observed that HeLa cells co-cultured with peripheral blood lymphocytes (PBLs) acquire an immuno-inhibitory phenotype through up-regulation of IDO activity. A reduction in PBL proliferation upon treatment with interleukin-2 (IL2) was believed to result from IDO released by the tumor cells in response to IFNG secretion by the PBLs. This effect was reversed by treatment with 1-methyl-tryptophan (1MT), a specific IDO inhibitor. It was proposed that IDO activity in tumor cells may serve to impair antitumor responses (Logan, et al., 2002, Immunology, 105: 478-87).
Recently, an immunoregulatory role of Trp depletion has received much attention. Several lines of evidence suggest that IDO is involved in induction of immune tolerance. Studies of mammalian pregnancy, tumor resistance, chronic infections and autoimmune diseases have shown that cells expressing IDO can suppress T-cell responses and promote tolerance. Accelerated Tip catabolism has been observed in diseases and disorders associated with cellular immune activation, such as infection, malignancy, autoimmune diseases and AIDS, as well as during pregnancy. For example, increased levels of IFNs and elevated levels of urinary Trp metabolites have been observed in autoimmune diseases; it has been postulated that systemic or local depletion of Trp occurring in autoimmune diseases may relate to the degeneration and wasting symptoms of these diseases. In support of this hypothesis, high levels of IDO were observed in cells isolated from the synovia of arthritic joints. IFNs are also elevated in human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) patients and increasing IFN levels are associated with a worsening prognosis. Thus, it was proposed that IDO is induced chronically by HIV infection, and is further increased by opportunistic infections, and that the chronic loss of Trp initiates mechanisms responsible for cachexia, dementia and diarrhea and possibly immunosuppression of AIDS patients (Brown, et al., 1991, Adv. Exp. Med. Biol., 294: 425-35). To this end, it has recently been shown that IDO inhibition can enhance the levels of virus-specific T cells and, concomitantly, reduce the number of virally-infected macrophages in a mouse model of HIV (Portula et al., 2005, Blood, 106:2382-90).
IDO is believed to play a role in the immunosuppressive processes that prevent fetal rejection in utero. More than 40 years ago, it was observed that, during pregnancy, the genetically disparate mammalian conceptus survives in spite of what would be predicted by tissue transplantation immunology (Medawar, 1953, Symp. Soc. Exp. Biol. 7: 320-38). Anatomic separation of mother and fetus and antigenic immaturity of the fetus cannot fully explain fetal allograft survival. Recent attention has focused on immunologic tolerance of the mother. Because IDO is expressed by human syncytiotrophoblast cells and systemic tryptophan concentration falls during normal pregnancy, it was hypothesized that IDO expression at the maternal-fetal interface is necessary to prevent immunologic rejection of the fetal allografts. To test this hypothesis, pregnant mice (carrying syngeneic or allogeneic fetuses) were exposed to 1MT, and a rapid, T cell-induced rejection of all allogeneic concepti was observed. Thus, by catabolizing tryptophan, the mammalian conceptus appears to suppresses T-cell activity and defends itself against rejection, and blocking tryptophan catabolism during murine pregnancy allows maternal T cells to provoke fetal allograft rejection (Munn, et al., 1998, Science 281: 1191-3).
Further evidence for a tumoral immune resistance mechanism based on tryptophan degradation by IDO comes from the observation that most human tumors constitutively express IDO, and that expression of IDO by immunogenic mouse tumor cells prevents their rejection by preimmunized mice. This effect is accompanied by a lack of accumulation of specific T cells at the tumor site and can be partly reverted by systemic treatment of mice with an inhibitor of IDO, in the absence of noticeable toxicity. Thus, it was suggested that the efficacy of therapeutic vaccination of cancer patients might be improved by concomitant administration of an IDO inhibitor (Uyttenhove et al., 2003, Nature Med., 9: 1269-74). It has also been shown that the IDO inhibitor, 1-MT, can synergize with chemotherapeutic agents to reduce tumor growth in mice, suggesting that IDO inhibition may also enhance the anti-tumor activity of conventional cytotoxic therapies (Muller et al., 2005, Nature Med., 11:312-9).
One mechanism contributing to immunologic unresponsiveness toward tumors may be presentation of tumor antigens by tolerogenic host APCs. A subset of human IDO-expressing antigen-presenting cells (APCs) that coexpressed CD123 (IL3RA) and CCR6 and inhibited T-cell proliferation have also been described. Both mature and immature CD123-positive dendritic cells suppressed T-cell activity, and this IDO suppressive activity was blocked by 1 MT (Munn, et al., 2002, Science 297: 1867-70). It has also been demonstrated that mouse tumor-draining lymph nodes (TDLNs) contain a subset of plasmacytoid dendritic cells (pDCs) that constitutively express immunosuppressive levels of IDO. Despite comprising only 0.5% of lymph node cells, in vitro, these pDCs potently suppressed T cell responses to antigens presented by the pDCs themselves and also, in a dominant fashion, suppressed T cell responses to third-party antigens presented by nonsuppressive APCs. Within the population of pDCs, the majority of the functional IDO-mediated suppressor activity segregated with a novel subset of pDCs coexpressing the B-lineage marker CD19. Thus, it was hypothesized that IDO-mediated suppression by pDCs in TDLNs creates a local microenvironment that is potently suppressive of host antitumor T cell responses (Munn, et al., 2004, J. Clin. Invest., 114(2): 280-90).
IDO degrades the indole moiety of tryptophan, serotonin and melatonin, and initiates the production of neuroactive and immunoregulatory metabolites, collectively known as kynurenines. By locally depleting tryptophan and increasing proapoptotic kynurenines, IDO expressed by dendritic cells (DCs) can greatly affect T-cell proliferation and survival. IDO induction in DCs could be a common mechanism of deletional tolerance driven by regulatory T cells. Because such tolerogenic responses can be expected to operate in a variety of physiopathological conditions, tryptophan metabolism and kynurenine production might represent a crucial interface between the immune and nervous systems (Grohmann, et al., 2003, Trends Immunol., 24: 242-8). In states of persistant immune activation, availability of free serum Trp is diminished and, as a consequence of reduced serotonin production, serotonergic functions may also be affected (Wirleitner, et al., 2003, Curr. Med. Chem., 10: 1581-91).
Interestingly, administration of interferon-α has been observed to induce neuropsychiatric side effects, such as depressive symptoms and changes in cognitive function. Direct influence on serotonergic neurotransmission may contribute to these side effects. In addition, because IDO activation leads to reduced levels of tryptophan, the precursor of serotonin (5-HT), IDO may play a role in these neuropsychiatric side effects by reducing central 5-HT synthesis. Furthermore, kynurenine metabolites such as 3-hydroxy-kynurenine (3-OH-KYN) and quinolinic acid (QUIN) have toxic effects on brain function. 3-OH-KYN is able to produce oxidative stress by increasing the production of reactive oxygen species (ROS), and QUIN may produce overstimulation of hippocampal N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors, which leads to apoptosis and hippocampal atrophy. Both ROS overproduction and hippocampal atrophy caused by NMDA overstimulation have been associated with depression (Wichers and Maes, 2004, J. Psychiatry Neurosci., 29: 11-17). Thus, IDO activity may play a role in depression.
Small molecule inhibitors of IDO are being developed to treat or prevent IDO-related diseases such as those described above. For example, PCT Publication WO 99/29310 reports methods for altering T cell-mediated immunity comprising altering local extracellular concentrations of tryptophan and tryptophan metabolites, using an inhibitor of IDO such as 1-methyl-DL-tryptophan, p-(3-benzofuranyl)-DL-alanine, p-[3-benzo[b]thienyl]-DL-alanine, and 6-nitro-L-tryptophan) (Munn, 1999). Reported in WO 03/087347, also published as European Patent 1501918, are methods of making antigen-presenting cells for enhancing or reducing T cell tolerance (Munn, 2003). Compounds having indoleamine-2,3-dioxygenase (IDO) inhibitory activity are further reported in WO 2004/094409; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0234623 is directed to methods of treating a subject with a cancer or an infection by the administration of an inhibitor of indoleamine-2,3-dioxygenase in combination with other therapeutic modalities.
In light of the experimental data indicating a role for IDO in immunosuppression, tumor resistance and/or rejection, chronic infections, HIV-infection, AIDS (including its manifestations such as cachexia, dementia and diarrhea), autoimmune diseases or disorders (such as rheumatoid arthritis), and immunologic tolerance and prevention of fetal rejection in utero, therapeutic agents aimed at suppression of tryptophan degradation by inhibiting MO activity are desirable Inhibitors of IDO can be used to activate T cells and therefore enhance T cell activation when the T cells are suppressed by pregnancy, malignancy or a virus such as HIV. Inhibition of IDO may also be an important treatment strategy for patients with neurological or neuropsychiatric diseases or disorders such as depression. The compounds, compositions and methods herein help meet the current need for IDO modulators.